castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow ist das erste Castlevania Spiel für die PlayStation 3, die Xbox 360 und für PC. Es wurde vom Mercury Steam produzier, der Publisher ist Konami. Hideo Kojima, bekannt für seine Metal Gear Serie, arbeitete als Berater für die japanische Version. Das Spiel stellt einen Re-Boot der Castlevania Reihe dar und zählt somit nicht zum Kanon der bisherigen Teile. Im Dezember 2010 kündigte Konamie zwei DLCs für das Spiel an, die die Geschichte weiterführen: Reverie (März 2011) und Resurrection (Juni 2011). Charakter Gallerie File:Gabrielpng.png|Gabriel Belmont - Der Protagonist des Spiels. Er versucht Marie mit Hilfe einer antiken Maske wiederzubeleben. File:Marie.JPG|Marie Belmont - Gabriel's kürzlich verstorbene Frau. File:Zobek.jpg|Zobek - Ein mysteriöses Mitglied der Bruderschaft des Lichts. File:PanCrop.jpg|Pan - Der Wächter des Oblivion Lake. File:Claudia.jpg|Claudia - Eine junge stumme Frau, die Gabril hilft. File:Pixies.jpg|Feen - Kleine Wesen, die Gabriel helfen. File:BabaYaga.jpg|Baba Yaga - Eine Hexe, die Gabriel für den Preis einer blauen Rose hilft. AbbotDorin.jpg|Abt Dorin - Ein feiger Mönch, der seine Leute zur eigenen Sicherheit im Stich gelassen hat. Feinde File:Lords_of_Shadow_Titan.jpg|Titanen - Eine Gruppe von Riesen, die gegen Gabriel kämpfen. File:Laura.jpg|Laura - Carmilla's Tochter, die gefallen daran zu finden scheint, mit Gabriel zu spielen. File:DarkMonster.jpg|Dritter Nekromant - Der einzige, der drei Nekromanten, der mit Gabriel spricht. File:DarkKnight.jpg|Schwarzer Ritter - Ein großer Golem, der Claudia beschützt. File:Olrox and Brauner sm.jpg|Olrox und Brauner - Carmilla's größte Champions, die die Vampirarmeen anführen. File:CV-LoS Satan 650x.jpg|Satan - Der Teufel und Hauptgegner in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Lords of Shadow File:Cornell.jpg|Cornell - Der erste Lord der Schatten und König der Lykaner. File:Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla - Die zweite Lordess der Schatten und Königing der Vampire. File:Lords_of_Shadow_Spoiler2.jpg|Lord of the Dead - Der Hauptgegner und letzter Lord der Schatten. Er ist auch der Lord der Nekromanten. Weitere File:GabrielDracula.png|Dracula - Gabriels Zukunft. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Gabriel begibt sich auf die Reise zu den Wäldern um denjenigen zu finden, der als Wächter des Sees bekannt ist. Am See der Vergessenheit trifft er auf Pan, den Wächter, der ihm erklärt, dass an diesem Ort die Lebenden Kontakt zu den Toten aufnehmen können. Gabriel erzählt, dass ihn die Bruderschaft des Lichts ausgesandt hat, da sie durch einen Traum erfahren hat, dass Gabriels Frau mit einer Botschaft auf ihn wartet, welche einen Hinweis auf die Rettung der Erde enthält. Mit Pans Erlaubnis überquert Gabriel den See und spricht mit Marie. Sie berichtet ihm, dass die Geister, welche die Bruderschaft des Lichts gegründet haben, versuchen, Marie mitzuteilen, dass die Fürsten des Schattens der Weg zur Erlösung der Welt sind. Nachdem Marie verschwunden ist, stellt sich ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft, Zobek, Gabriel als ein alter Bekannter Pans vor. Er erklärt, dass eine Prophezeiung, die nur einigen wenigen bekannt ist, ein Geheimnis über einen Krieger mit reinem Herzen enthält, welcher die Macht der Schattenfürsten einfordert, um das Böse zu besiegen. Zusammen müssen sie nun in das Land der Dunklen Fürsten reisen, um den Himmel wieder mit der Erde zu vereinigen und so auch Gabriels Frau zu retten. Gabriel entscheidet sich, in das Land der Lykaner zu reisen und bittet Zobek, das Land der Vampire aufzusuchen und sich anschließend auf die gemeinsame Reise in das Land der Nekromanten vorzubereiten. Gabriel bricht zum Land der Lykaner auf, in welchem er auf Claudia trifft; ein Mädchen, das über telepathische Fähigkeiten verfügt und Gedanken lesen kann. Sie wird von einem Golem, bekannt als der Schwarzer Ritter, beschützt, im Ausgleich dazu, dass sie ihm böse Seelen beschafft. Claudia liest in Gabriels Gedanken und entdeckt, warum er hier ist, und bietet ihm daraufhin ihre Hilfe an. Sie entscheiden sich zu einer Rast, doch während der Nacht ersticht Gabriel das Mädchen, woraufhin er plötzlich erwacht und dies scheinbar nur ein böser Traum war. Pan erscheint vor Gabriel und ermahnt ihn, dass das Böse nicht von ihm Besitz ergreifen darf, und dass er den Panzerhandschuh des Schwarzen Ritters für seinen eigenen Nutzen benötigt. Gabriel erwidert, dass er seinen beiden Gefährten keinen Schaden zufügen will, doch in diesem Augenblick bemerkt er, dass sein Dolch in Claudias Körper steckt und er sie doch ermordet hat. Dies bemerkt in jenem Moment auch der Schwarze Ritter, der daraufhin Gabriel attackiert und es zu einem Kampf zwischen beiden kommt. Gabriel kann den Ritter besiegen und nimmt den Handschuh an sich und setzt anschließend seine Reise fort, um endlich den dunklen Fürsten der Lykaner, Cornell, zu finden. Dieser bietet Gabriel Paroli und erzählt ihm, dass drei Gründungsmitglieder des Ordens die Ausgeburten Satans in Gottes Gunst bekämpft haben, wobei sie drei Orte entdeckten, an denen Gottes Macht sehr stark ausgeprägt war. Sie nutzten diese Regionen, um zu mächtigen Geistern zu werden, deren Macht nur der Macht Gottes unterlegen war. Jedoch, wenn sie in den Himmel aufstiegen, würden ihre dunklen Seiten auf der Erde zurückbleiben. Cornell offenbart, dass diese dunklen Seiten die Fürsten des Schattens seien, zu welchen er selbst gehört. Gabriel kann Cornell besiegen und erlangt dadurch einen Teil der Maske Gottes. Pan erscheint und erklärt, dass es zwei weitere Bruchstücke gibt die Gabriel finden muss und schickt ihn in das Land der Vampire. In einem Dorf trifft Gabriel auf Zobek und mit seiner Hilfe betritt er das Schloss der Dunklen Fürstin der Vampire, Carmilla. Es kommt zum Kampf, in welchem Gabriel Camilla bezwingen, und so an den zweiten Teil der Maske gelangen kann. Gabriel bricht zum Land der Nekromanten auf, das er durch ein Portal, welches Pan erschaffen hat, betreten kann. Dieser fordert Gabriel jedoch zu dessen Erstaunen zum Kampf heraus, in welchem Pan eine tödliche Verletzung erleidet. Er erklärt, dass er sich selbst opfern musste, um den Pfad für Gabriels Reise freigeben zu können. Gabriel kann den Nekromanten bezwingen und kommt in den Besitz des letzten Bruchstücks. Daraufhin erscheint Zobek mit der Maske des Teufels, setzt sich diese auf und offenbart, dass in Wirklichkeit er der Fürst der Nekromanten ist, und dass er es war, der die Verbindung zwischen Himmel und Erde durch den Zauber unterbrochen hat. Er erklärt, dass er Gabriel nur dazu benutzt hat, um die Macht der drei Geister wieder zu vereinen, um ihr gesamtes Potential zu entfalten und für sich zu beanspruchen. Auch war er es, der Gabriel die Maske des Teufels aufgesetzt hat, damit dieser Claudia tötet um an den Handschuh des schwarzen Ritters zu gelangen. Ebenso brachte er Gabriel dazu, seine Frau Marie zu töten, um die Geschehnisse der Handlung in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. Daraufhin erscheint Satan, nimmt die Maske Gottes an sich und erklärt, dass hinter all dem er steckt, und Zobek seinerseits nur eine Spielfigur auf dem Schachbrett des Teufels war. Mit dieser Macht wolle er nun Rache an Gott nehmen, um selbst in den Himmel aufzusteigen. Gabriel kann Satan jedoch in einem letzten Kampf besiegen und so die Seelen aus dem Limbus befreien, wird jedoch selbst tödlich verletzt. Bevor auch seine Frau Marie in den Himmel aufsteigt sagt sie ihm, dass ihm durch seine Taten ein neues Leben gewährt wird, und er nicht stirbt. Gabriel möchte wissen, ob er sie mit der Maske Gottes zurück ins Leben bringen kann, doch er erfährt, dass diese es dem Träger nur ermöglicht, mit Gottes Augen zu sehen. Marie sagt, dass es für sie zu spät sei. Sie nimmt die Maske an sich und scheidet endgültig aus dem Leben. Gabriel bleibt weinend zurück. Nach dem Abspann sieht man eine Gestalt in einer Kutte, die eine mittelalterliche Kathedrale durchwandert. Die Person öffnet durch das Einschlagen einer Mauer einen Durchgang zu einem offenbar lange vergessenen Teil der Kirche. In der Halle in der Turmspitze angekommen, wird offenbart, dass die Person der scheinbar besiegte Zobek ist. Er ist auf der Suche nach seinem alten Freund Gabriel, der hier sein Dasein als untoter Vampir fristet. Zobek fragt Gabriel, warum er sich hier all die Zeit versteckt hielt, aber dieser erwidert hasserfüllt, dass dies nicht länger sein Name sei, und er nun Dracula heiße. Zobek erwähnt, dass die Gehilfen Satans sich auf dessen Rückkehr vorbereiteten, und dass sie Satan aufhalten müssen, bevor er bis in alle Ewigkeit Rache an ihnen nimmt. Gabriel greift Zobek an, dieser jedoch schleudert ihn mühelos durch das Rosenfenster aus der Kathedrale, wodurch offenbart wird, dass mittlerweile annähernd 1000 Jahre vergangen sind - die Kirche steht mitten in einer modernen, nächtlichen Großstadt, Zobek trägt einen Anzug. Am Eingang stehen sich die beiden nochmals gegenüber, und Zobek sagt, dass er Gabriel vom Fluch der Unsterblichkeit befreien könne, wenn dieser ihm hilft. Gabriel meint verbittert, dass er nicht leben könne, doch sterben könne er auch nicht. Dann löst er sich in einer Staubwolke auf und verschwindet. "Bald, mein Freund" sagt Zobek wie zu sich selbst, "bald wird es vorüber sein." Mit diesen Worten geht er schließlich davon. Gameplay Kampfsystem Lords of Shadow ist ein Action-Adventure aus der Third-Person-Ansicht, in welchem der Spieler die Kontrolle über den Hauptcharakter, Gabriel Belmont, übernimmt. Die Level sind linear aufgebaut und erlauben nur einen stark begrenzten Erkundungsradius. Im Kampf wird ein Kreuz mit einer ausziehbaren Kette als Waffe verwendet, für welches man im Laufe des Spiels ca. 40 verschiedene Angriffskombinationen (Combos) freischalten kann. Die grundlegenden Angriffe sind ein Direktangriff, welcher Schaden in einer Vorzugsrichtung bewirkt, und ein schwächerer Flächenangriff, der allen Gegnern in einem bestimmten Radius Schaden zufügt. Zusätzlich erlangt man mit der Zeit die Kontrolle über Sekundärwaffen, wie Dolche und Weihwasser. Auf kurze Distanz kann Gabriel auch Nahkampfangriffe ausführen, durch das Blocken von feindlichen Attacken können Konterangriffe ausgeführt werden. Darüber hinaus erlangt man die Fähigkeit Licht- und Schattenmagie einzusetzen, durch die alternative Angriffe ermöglicht werden. Während die Schattenmagie den verursachten Schaden verstärkt, wird durch eingesetzte Lichtmagie die Energieleiste mit jedem Treffer ein wenig aufgefüllt. Rätsel Ähnlich wie in den ursprünglichen Castlevania-Titeln sind Plattform- und Rätseleinlagen ein wesentlicher Bestandteil in den 50 Leveln des Spiels. Dabei muss der Spieler zahlreiche Hindernisse durch Springen, Klettern, Balancieren oder Sprinten überwinden. Mit dem Kampfkreuz kann Gabriel sich an Mauern emporziehen oder über Abgründe schwingen. An einigen Stellen im Spiel müssen physikalische Puzzle oder Denksportaufgaben gelöst werden, um weiterzukommen; wird ein Rätsel gelöst, erhält Gabriel Erfahrungspunkte, durch die er Talente erwerben kann, um neue Angriffe freizuschalten oder vorhandene zu erweitern. Es ist jedoch jederzeit möglich, eine Lösung des Rätsels anzusehen, um ein Weiterkommen im Spiel nicht zu verhindern (Erfahrungspunkte erhält man dann aber nicht). Gegner Neben Werwölfen und Vampiren, die man bereits aus früheren Castlevania-Teilen kennt, gibt es weitere Gegnertypen wie Spinnen, Trolle und Untote. Einige Monster lassen sich auch von Gabriel steuern, in dem er auf sie klettert und auf ihnen reitet. Dadurch können andere Feinde angegriffen, aber auch ansonsten unüberwindbare Hindernisse (Steinblockaden, Abgründe) gemeistert werden. Im Spiel trifft man auch auf zahlreiche stärkere Zwischengegner, welche meist eine besondere Taktik erfordern. So muss Gabriel bspw. mit der Kette seines Kampfkreuzes auf riesige Titanen klettern, um deren Schwachstellen an Armen oder dem Kopf zu erreichen. Ebenso wie durch das Absolvieren von Rätseln erhält Gabriel Erfahrungspunkte durch das Besiegen der Gegner. Die Zwischengegner hinterlassen teilweise auch neue Waffen. Produktions Geschichte Castlevania: Lords of Shadow wurde zuerst im August 2008 auf der Games Convention in Leipzig vorgestellt. Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich als Lords of Shadow, ohne Verbindung zum Castlevania-Universum, angekündigt. Laut Konami sollte dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen, sich in der Entwicklung befindlichen Spielen, wie Castlevania: Judgment, nicht zu sehr abgelenkt werden. Das Spiel wurde dann im Juni 2009 auf der E3 Konferenz als Castlevania Titel enthüllt. In einem Trailer im August 2009 auf der Gamescom schien es so, als sollte der Antagonist ganz klar Dracula sein, dies wurde jedoch in späteren Interviews nicht bestätigt. Laut Dave Coxs Twitter Seite, wurde Gabriel auch als Belmont bestätigt. Er sagte weiter, dass diee Combat, nicht die Vampire Killer Peitsche, die der Belmont Clan traditionell nutzt, nicht ersetzen würde. Referenzen an andere Spiele Das Spiel enthält In-Game Jokes und Easter Eggs zu den vorherigen Castlevania Spielen, sowie auch zu anderen Spielen. *Das eigentliche Konzept hinter Castlevania: Lords of Shadow war es, ein Remake des ersten Castlevanias mit Simon Belmont zu machen. Obwohl diese Idee nicht umgesetzt wurde, trägt Gabriel Belmont eine Rüstung, die ähnlich der ist, die Simon in Simon's Quest trägt. *Gabriel Belmont's Art zu stehen ist ähnlich der von Simon Belmont und Trevor Belmont in den frühen Castlevania Spielen und Verpackungen. * Carmilla teilt sich ihren Namen mit Carmilla, einem Boss Charakter aus der Original Serie. * Die Musikbox in Kapitel 9 spielt das Theme Vampire Killer aus Castlevania. * Der Evil Butcher war ursprünglich ein Gegner in Aria of Sorrow. Er tauchte auch in späteren Teilen erneut auf. * Crow Witch Malphas ist eine Neuinterpretation, des klassischen Castlevania Gegners Malphas. * Veros Woods in Kapitel 5, trägt den selben Namen, wie ein Ort in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. * Ein verstorbener Slogra, ein wiederkehrender Gegner aus Super Castlevania IV, Symphony of the Night und weiteren Teilen, kann im Hintergrund nach den Credits gesehen werden. *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' ** Laura trägt den gleichen Namen wie Carmilla's Dienerin in Stage 4 und 4'. ** Der Name, einer der Freundinen des Dead Knights, ist Iris, der Name einer der Charaktere, die man in Rondo of Blood retten muss. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' ** Der Name von einem der Vampirkommandeure ist Olrox. Dies ist der Name eines Bosses in Symphony of the Night, dessen Charakter wiederrum auf Graf Orlok basiert. ** Ein gefallener Ritter merkt an, dass es eine Legende gibt, dass die Bernhard Familie einst einen Pakt mit einem Dämon einging, um ihr Schloß zu erbauen und wegen der darauf folgenden chaotischen Natur des Schloßes, es sich ständig wandelt. Dies is ähnlich, wie das, was Alucard zu Maria über Dracula's Schloß sagte. * Der Lord der Lykaner nennt sich Cornell, der selbe Name, den der Werwolf Cornell in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness trägt. *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' ** Die eigentlichen Lords des Vampirschloßes, war die Bernhard Familie. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Walter Bernhard, den Vampir und Antagonisten des Spiels. ** Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Gabriel Belmont ein Sohn der adeligen Cronqvist Familie ist. Eine Anspielung auf Mathias Cronqvist, der zu Dracula wurde und ein Hinweiß, auf Gabriels Schicksal. ** Rinaldo Gandolfi ist der Hersteller des Comba Cross, mit dem Spitznamen Vampire Killer. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter selben Namens, der in Lament of Innocence die Peitsche kreierte. *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' ** Der Abt Dorin teilt sich den Familiennamen mit Vincent Dorin, dem Mönch aus Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. ** Der Name eines Vampir Kommandanten ist Brauner. Der selbe Name, den der Vampir Lord in Portrait of Ruin trägt. * Der Name eines der Dörfer ist Wygol, welches das Hauptdorf in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia ist. Andere Spiele *''Metal Gear'' ** Es ist möglich Solid Snake's Bandana und Solid Eye zu Gabriel's Outfit hinzuzufügen. ** Wenn man das erste mal die Refectory Stage spielt, kurz vorm Kampf mit dem Evil Butcher, betritt Gabriel eine schmale Passage und die Musik wechselt kurz zum Main Theme von Metal Gear Solid. * Am Ende des Enchanted Forest erzählt ein Ritter die Hintergrundgeschichte über einen Stumpf und nennt ihn den großen Dekub Baum. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Deku Baum aus Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Ein weiterer Ritter, der hofft Essen zu finden, sagt "The 'Cake' is not a lie". Eine Anspielung auf das Spiel Portal in dem es heißt "...the cake is a lie". * Im Abbey Tower Level erzählt die Notiz eines gefallenen Ritters vom Tod seiner Freunde Bernard und seiner Schwester Laverne. Bernard und Laverne sind zwei, der drei, Protagonisten aus dem LucasArts Spiel Day of the Tentacle. Die Notiz ist mit "H." unterschreiben, ein Hinweis auf den dritten Protagonisten, namens Hoagie. * In einer der finalen Stages sagt eine Schriftrolle, dass die Nekromanten "Aperture Magic" benutzen, um ihre eigenen Portalspiegel zu kreieren. Eine Referenz an die Aperture Wissenschaft aus Portal. Trivia *''Lords of Shadow'' ist das vierte Spiel in der Serie, dass den Castlevania Titel auch in Japan verwendet. Die anderen drei sind Harmony of Dissonance, Aria of Sorrow und Lament of Innocence. Artwork File:PS3LOSFinalBoxArt.jpg|PS3 Boxart File:E3 2009 LOS IMG 001.jpg|Artwork von der E3 2009. File:E3 2009 LOS IMG 002.jpg|Artwork von der E3 2009. File:E3 2009 LOS IMG 003.jpg|Artwork von der E3 2009. File:Gabriel2.jpg File:Church_Artwork.jpg File:Graveyard_Artwork.jpg File:Ruins_Artwork.jpg File:ZobekandGabriel.png File:47455 429971047060 635147060 5649250 4912630 n.jpg|Front Cover der Nord Amerikanischen Collector's Edition File:VaelloArt.jpg|Front Cover der Europäischen Collector's Edition File:VaelloArt2.jpg|Front Cover der Japanischen Standard Edition File:Reverie.jpg|Artwork für das Reverie DLC Castlevania.jpg Marie.jpg|Marie Belmont|link=Marie Steingötzentitan.jpg|Steingötzentitan|link=Titanen Eistitan.jpg|Eistitan|link=Titanen Zobek Artwork.jpg|link=Zobek Dracolich-Konzept.jpg|Dracolich-Titan|link=Titanen Satan.jpg|Satan|link=Satan Brauner.jpg|Brauner|link=Brauner Olrox.jpg|Olrox|link=Olrox Schwarzer Ritter.jpg|Schwarzer Ritter|link=Schwarzer Ritter Laura Artwork.jpg|Laura|link=Laura Vincent Dorin.jpg|Vincent Dorin|link=Vincent Dorin Baba Jaga.jpg|Baba Jaga|link=Baba Jaga Feen.jpg|Feen|link=Feen Pans Pferdegestalt.jpg|Pans Pferdegestalt|link=Pan Pans Adlergestalt.jpg|Pans Adlergestalt|link=Pan Silberkrieger.jpg|Silberkrieger (Pan)|link=Pan Pans Faungestalt.jpg|Pans Phaungestalt|link=Pan Warzenschwein.jpg|Warzenschwein|link=Warzenschwein Böser Metzger.jpg|Böser Metzger|link=Böser Metzger Belebte Rüstung.jpg|Belebte Rüstung|link=Belebte Rüstung Niederer Lykanthrop.jpg|Niederer Lykanthrop|link=Niederer Lykanthrop Schneegoblin.jpg|Schneegoblin|link=Goblin Grosser Warg.jpg|Grosser Warg|link=Warg Najadenangriff.jpg|Najadenangriff|link=Najade Sumpftroll.jpg|Sumpftroll|link=Sumpftroll Riesenspinne.jpg|Riesenspinne|link=Riesenspinne Oger.jpg|Oger|link=Oger Schwertmeister-Kampf.jpg|Schwertmeister-Kampf|link=Schwertmeister Vampirkrieger.jpg|Vampirkrieger|link=Vampirkrieger Skelettkrieger.jpg|Skelettkrieger|link=Skelettkrieger Mandragora.jpg|Mandragora|link=Mandragora Mechanische Monstrosität.jpg|Mechanische Monstrosität|link=Mechanische Monstrosität Siehe auch * Lords of Shadow (Kategorie) * Lords of Shadow Monsterliste * Lords of Shadow Kapitel * Lords of Shadow Orte * Lords of Shadow Inventar Weitere Produkte mit bezügen zum Spiel * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Original Soundtrack * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Collector's Edition * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Ultimate Edition * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Challenge - Eine Facebook App * Castlevania: Lords of Shadows Playstation Home Virtual Items - Ein Set von Items, dass in der Virtual World von Playstation Home verwendet werden kann. * Super Castlevania IV - Inspiration zur Entwicklung des Spiels. Externe Links * Konami of Japan (englisch) * lordsofshadow.com * Konami 2009 E3 Seite * US Konami site * Konami 2009 Games Con Seite * Castlevania LOS Twitter * developer's blog * Kotaku (tag) Castlevania confirmation art cards * GameFAQs * Play3-Live * Castlevania Reborn 2010 en:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow es:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow L L L L Kategorie:Lords of Shadow